dan_the_manfandomcom-20200214-history
Stage Three
Stage three is the third video of the Dan the Man web series by StudioJoho. Plot The stage starts with Dan and Josie leaving the pool of hearts (formerly the pool of lava from the previous stage) and Josie wants to get a drink at the bar. On the way there, they see the dead armed militia members that they shot down in the previous stage, being eaten by a dog and having flies surrounding them. Josie is shocked by this, and seems horrified, however, Dan doesn't say a word and jumps over them. At the inn, Dan gets a bit drunk with the villagers and starts dancing on the table, while Josie sits in a corner thinking about the dead jet packers. Another man starts talking trash and punches Dan in the face. Dan completely defeats him, leaving him unconscious. When the paramedics arrive at the scene and check his pulse, Dan starts punching one. The police arrive at the inn and use a taser on Dan to get him down. When he is taken to the police van he tries to escape but is tased again. He is taken to court, gets accused of being the Devil, and starts punching one of the witnesses. He is sentenced the death penalty and dies to the electric chair. He then loses a life. This entire scenario then repeats, making him lose another life. When Dan is back at the inn, he knocks out the man again but quickly escapes through the window and runs away from the police who try to catch him. He then gets to a cliff and a police helicopter appears over the cliff. He hides behind a large rock to protect himself from a police helicopter, and throws a pebble to defeat it. He turns around, starts running, and gets cornered by more police, and then jumps off the cliff into a river. He falls down several waterfalls, eventually getting to The Light Master's dojo. He receives an extra life at the dojo. The Light Master then opens the door, motioning Dan to enter, and then attempts to attack him instead. He fails twice, and then enters the dojo. Inside, a minigame plays, where the player is the man from earlier. He goes to his father, who is drinking and throwing bottles at him. He then is protected by his mother, who is killed by the father, who also dies from too much drinking. They both become ghosts and chase him around, until he picks up some alcohol and drinks it, when he can defeat these ghosts. He then is caught up by the ghosts, and the blue one (formerly his father) punches him, rendering the man unconscious. Dan then exits the dojo, with an understanding of what happened. He is then shot by the police helicopter. The Light Master then teaches him a new move, by pressing A, C, Up and then Down. When Dan respawns, the man punches him again, and Dan uses his new move: holding out his hand, which levels him up. The man sees this as the blue ghost holding out his hand, and he shakes it, then giving him a hug. The stage then finishes. Characters *Dan *Josie *The Villagers *The Drunk Man *The Light Master *The Police *The Resistance (flashback) Locations *The inn *The Dojo Trivia *The minigame section in the dojo is an homage to Pac-Man. Videos Category:Stages